20. Kapitel: Hagrids Geschichte
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 20. Kapitel: Hagrids Geschichte (im Original: Hagrid's Tale) Harry holt sofort seinen Tarnumhang und geht mit Ron und Hermine über das mittlerweile eingeschneite Schlossgelände zu Hagrids Hütte. Hagrid, der erst vor kurzem zurückgekommen ist, freut sich über ihren prompten Empfangsbesuch, bietet aber einen erschreckenden Anblick: Sein Gesicht ist von Beulen und noch blutenden Verletzungen übersät, er humpelt und hat offenbar einige Rippenbrüche. Um seine Wunden zu kühlen und zu behandeln, drückt er sich ein giftgrünlich angelaufenes Stück Drachenfleisch aufs Gesicht. Wer ihn so zugerichtet hat, will er nicht verraten. Nachdem die drei Hagrid auf den Kopf zusagen, seine streng geheime Mission in Albus Dumbledores Auftrag habe ihn sicher zu den Riesen geführt, gibt Hagrid seinen Widerstand auf und erzählt: * Er sei mit Olympe Maxime unterwegs gewesen, um die Riesen für den Widerstand gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen. Dumbledore habe ihnen gesagt, wo sie die Riesen finden und wie sie deren Vertrauen gewinnen könnten. * Zuerst hätten sie auf einem Umweg über Frankreich in der südfranzösischen Stadt Dijon den Spion des Zaubereiministeriums, der ihre Spur verfolgte, abgeschüttelt. In Minsk, der Hauptstadt von Weißrussland hatte er, in einer Spelunke, Ärger mit einem Vampir. Nach einer Reise durch Osteuropa hätten sie in einer schwer zugänglichen Bergregion die Siedlung der Riesen gefunden. * Dumbledores Anweisungen befolgend hätten sie dem "Gurg", dem Häuptling der Riesen, täglich ein wertvolles magisches Geschenk und respektvolle Grüße von Dumbledore überbracht. Nach dem zweiten Geschenk, einem unzerstörbaren Helm, sei der Gurg Karkus offen für Dumbledores Angebot gewesen und bereit, am nächsten Tag mit ihnen darüber zu reden. * Daraus sei aber nichts geworden, weil in der Nacht vom zweiten zum dritten Tag unter den widernatürlich auf engem Lebensraum zusammengedrängten Riesen einer ihrer vielen Machtkämpfe ausgebrochen sei: Karkus wurde enthauptet und der siegreiche Riese Golgomath machte sich zum neuen Gurg. * Sie hätten zwar auch Golgomath ein Geschenk überbracht, aber seine Antwort war, dass er sie angriff. Dank Olympe Maximes blitzschneller magischer Reaktion hätten sie gerade noch entkommen können. * Stattdessen empfing Golgomath täglich Walden Macnair und einen anderen Todesser. Sie hätten aufgepasst, nicht selbst in die Hände der Todesser zu geraten, und heimlich versucht, noch oppositionell gesonnene Riesen zu überzeugen. Golgomaths Leute hätten aber ihre anfänglichen Erfolge mit Gewalt zerschlagen. * Ohne Zusagen von irgendwelchen Riesen heimgekehrt, könnte er höchstens hoffen, dass irgendwelche kooperationsbereiten Riesen später noch auf Dumbledores Angebot zurückkommen würden. * Wie er erfahren hat, ist Hagrids Mutter, die früher in dem Riesendorf gelebt hat, seit Jahren tot. Über Hagrids lange Rückreise erfahren Harry, Ron und Hermine nichts, weil plötzlich Dolores Umbridge an die Hüttentür klopft. Zwar können die drei sich noch rechtzeitig unter dem Tarnumhang verbergen, aber Umbridge hat ihre Fußspuren im Schnee gesehen. Sie sucht vergeblich nach den unerlaubten Besuchern und zieht schließlich ab, obwohl Hagrid weder für die Fußspuren, noch für seine lange Abwesenheit und seine deutlichen Verletzungen glaubhafte Ausreden finden kann. Ehe Umbridge die Hütte verlässt, kündigt sie Hagrid eine baldige Unterrichtsinspektion an. Als Umbridge endlich wieder weg ist, erklären Harry, Ron und Hermine dem bisher ahnungslosen Hagrid, sie sei jetzt "Großinquisitorin" und versuche, alle Lehrkräfte von Hogwarts wegzukriegen, die Dumbledore unterstützen. Sie bitten Hagrid dringend, ihr durch seinen Unterricht keinen Anlass zu liefern, können aber damit nicht bei ihm landen. Hagrid will ihnen irgendwelche hochinteressanten Tierwesen vorstellen und die Herde im Verbotenen Wald ist die einzige in ganz Großbritannien, die jemand (nämlich Hagrid selbst) zähmen konnte. Auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss verwischt Hermine mithilfe des Tilgzaubers die Spuren im Schnee und kommt mit den anderen überein, dass Hagrids Unterricht auf jeden Fall "Umbridge-fest" umgestaltet werden muss. Am Rand erwähnt: Gubraith-Feuer, Abraxaner, Porlock, Knarl en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AU